Waterfall
by Chronicles of Lewis
Summary: Set at a time in which Jane is attempting to educate her young student amidst the distractions of the summer heat and the party of guests in Mr. Rochester's household.
1. Waterfall

_Set at a time in which Jane is attempting to educate her young student amidst the distractions of the summer heat and the party of guests in Mr. Rochester's household._

A strange quiet had fallen over all of Thornfield on a hot midsummer afternoon. Mr. Rochester's guests were taking repose in the dining hall and chambers on the eastern side of the manor to avoid the heat in the main hall and out of doors. The silence reminded Jane and her student of their days before the guests had arrived, even before their master had returned home. It was much colder then. Jane came out of her thoughts when a warm gust of wind took hold of the open window in their little study room and it creaked all the way back on its hinges.

"Ooh, Miss Eyre, the breeze feels pleasant, n'est-ce pas?"

Adele commented as she scurried to catch various leaves that were scattered out across her table.

"It doesn't do much for this room which faces west. Let me help you with those." Jane picked up a couple leaves from the edge of the table.

"I am almost finished now. Once I have identified these leaves can we go outside for a while?"

"It will be hot out there too."

"Please Miss Eyre, I did not get to go with you this morning when you gathered these leaves to test me on the English trees. You can show me where they came from."

"It is a fair walk to find some of these, Adele."

"I can do it."

The wind slapped the window back hard on its hinges and Jane made to close it for fear of damaging the lattice work panes that seemed ancient to her.

"Very well."

Adele clapped her hands.

"If you can correctly name at least fifteen of the twenty leaves that I have given you to identify."

"Je suis d'accord, Mademoiselle Eyre."

Adele turned her completed test in and Jane quickly ascertained that the child had got sixteen of the leaves correct.

In less than a quarter of an hour later, the girls were venturing out across the Rochester estate. Jane had wanted to inform Mrs. Fairfax that they would be out for the afternoon although she was not easily found in the household. Jane wished not to look for her where the Ingrams were lounging in repose, perhaps Mr. Rochester was with them. She did not want to disturb them. Adele had brought along drawing pencils and a small tablet, Jane would teach her how to make leaf impressions and then title each by their scientific names.

"I have a plan Miss Eyre." The child explained. "I will present Monsieur Rochester with the leaf impressions as un cadeau — a gift when we see him tonight in the great hall."

"I should think that he would appreciate that."

"Moi aussi. I mean to say, so do I."

The teacher and student laughed as they reached the babbling creek ahead of them. Jane sighed as she lifted her skirt enough to step from rock to rock to cross it. Adele followed her lead.

"You are not already tired?" The child had heard Jane sigh.

"No, I was thinking."

"About how hot it is out here?"

"No, this is where I first met Mr. Rochester, at this brook."

"And Pilot the dog?"

"Of course."

"This is where his horse fell?"

"Yes."

"I remember that too. Will we be going over this big hill ahead of us?"

"We will. The trees that you should see are on the other side of it. There is also a beautiful waterfall there."

"Did you find it on one of your morning walks, Miss Eyre?"

Jane paused with careful consideration.

"No. Mr. Rochester took me to see it during an afternoon walk."

"Monsieur Rochester likes to take you to see beautiful places. I wish that he would take me to see them too."

"In time, when you are older, perhaps he will."

"I think not." Adele huffed her way up to the hilltop. "He treats you differently from all the rest of us here, even Miss Blanche. Have you not noticed Miss Eyre?"

"This talk is nonsense. We shall start with your lesson here, Adele. See those trees at the foot of the hill? They are the oaks."

Jane knew that Adele's musings were innocent observations, nonsense with only mere elements of truth to them. She had even once thought herself a favored companion to Mr. Rochester when no other diversion was available but now, things were very different as perhaps they should be.

"There is the waterfall that I told you about."

Jane directed Adele's attention to the rocks on hill that were decorated by bubbling white cascades.

"Que c'est beau!"

"It is beautiful." Jane agreed.

They found a shady place to sit and make pencil impressions with the leaves that Adele had gathered. They even had a good laugh when some of Adele's papers were picked up by the wind and she had to chase them down. Jane had brought along biscuits and a little bottle of tea for a light snack. The shade was so pleasant that they did not notice how much time had passed.

"Look Miss Eyre. This leaf looks like Madame Ingram's hair in the morning."

As the girls were laughing, Jane thought that she might have heard thunder.

"Come, we need to return to the house now."

"The wind is getting stronger, no?" Adele observed.

"Let's make haste." Jane ordered.

At halfway up the great hill that they had to climb, another rumble of thunder startled Adele, she dropped her papers and Jane took extra time to help her gather them up. Upon reaching the top of the hill, the girls were alarmed to see that the sky on this side had darkened with heavy purple and gray clouds.

"Miss Eyre, can we run back before the storm is upon us?"

"No, Adele, you must not run down a hillside, it is too dangerous."

Jane ordered as the first light drops of rain began to fall. They were careful to take their time even though the rain was getting heavier. Around the bend awaited the brook that they had crossed earlier. It was now a raging flood of a current from where the storm had already begun way off in the distance.

"The brook is too deep now. How may we cross it?" Adele asked.

"I shall go in first to test it and then I will give you my hand to cross it." Jane explained as she raised her skirts to the level of her knees.

She placed her left foot on an exposed rock, then the right into the cool water current to steady her stance.

"Adele, wait."

Lightening flashed overhead. Jane's submerged foot slid from the slick rock and she fell to her knees.

"Miss Eyre!" Adele screamed.

"Stay where you are, child. Its no longer safe to cross here."

Jane was soaked up to her waist which did not matter for now the rain was coming down in torrents.

"Is there another way to get home?" Adele wrapped her arms around herself.

"There is although it requires a longer walk to the bridge." Jane was leading the child towards a fallen oak near the creek bank. "We must wait until the rain is not so heavy before we can go there. I regret that we must wait, I should not have brought you here."

"I am not afraid so long as I stay with you, Miss Eyre"

The girls crouched into a nook under the fallen oak tree. Even though the soil beneath was turning to mud, they were sheltered from the downpour momentarily.


	2. Missing

"Well played, sir." Mr. Eshton conceded to his opponent.

"Yes, well, my knight must defend my meager pawn from your own knight." Mr. Rochester sat back in his chair. "Your move."

"I'm afraid my talents at Chess are better suited for diverting one's strategy along the way rather than being the over all victor."

"I have noticed your ability at that, it's a frustration to overcome."

The gentlemen shared a laugh and paused to enjoy their drink.

"Ah, there you are dear Edward. I believed you were still retreating in the cellar when you left us for a fresh bottle of brandy. I was going to join you to escape this infernal heat." Blanche flirted as she placed her hand upon his shoulder and leaned into the side of his chair. Mr. Eshton held his glass up to his face to hide an amused smile.

"Dear Blanche, you'll find this side of the house stays quite cool in the afternoon."

"Yes, but there is little sunlight in here and these rooms can be dreary. Why don't you decorate them with more colour? The mistress of Dorington Hall has done some wonderful things with their upper floor rooms. Thornfield could certainly benefit from a lady's touches here and there too."

The sound of the dinner bell rang from the dining hall.

"Leave the game as it is Eshton, we will continue it later this evening." Mr. Rochester stood and took Blanche by the arm to escort her.

"Allow me a moment to finish my drink and consider my next move, will you?"

"Certainly."

The couple walked together. Mr. Rochester felt this was a tedious necessity of engagement.

"I ordered a light refreshing dinner tonight since the dining hall is still very warm from the sun this evening." He began a conversation.

"Oh, it has cooled down considerably since the heavy clouds swallowed up the sun an hour ago."

"It is a shame. The weather was pleasant if not for the heat."

Thunder rumbled through the house. Blanche used the moment to clutch Rochester's arm tighter and move in even closer to him. A young maid came out of a room in time to see them together.

"Have the staff make sure that all the windows are securely closed." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." The maid left them at once.

Blanche prattled on something about the feminine compliments to a masculine home and the benefits of a mutual partnership in running the home at _bloody_ Dorington Hall. Mr. Rochester half heard it all for a strange uneasy feeling was building within him. This was unusual for he liked summer storms in all their turbulent ferocity and awesome nature. Sometimes, they would mirror his own state of mind as he perched near a window to watch them in solace.

At dinner, the guests were lively and comfortable enjoying their cool cucumber salad and chicken with fruit. Mr. Rochester ate very little himself. He felt unsettled at his core because of the dark weather. He spoke only a little with Lord Ingram. Blanche was chatting with the twins to keep their sensitive nerves calm. They did not like thunder or the lightening even less so. Rochester concluded that his source of anxiety stemmed from the fact that Thornfield did in fact have a mistress who was apt to be more active during bad weather conditions. He would excuse himself from the guests in the hall to speak to Grace Poole directly after dinner.

Jane pulled little Adele tighter into her arms and attempted to shield her from the wet miserable circumstances they were caught in. The child did not move except for an uncontrolled shivering.

The rain refused to let up as the evening darkness was setting in.

"Miss Eyre." The child paused. "I have made up my mind to sleep until the storm is over."

"No! You cannot sleep here. I will keep you awake."

"Why not? We are safe here, no?"

Jane remembered something that had happened at Lowood when she was fourteen years of age. A girl almost Adele's age had gone out with others to play. It was early in the springtime and they had crossed a wide field to look for frogs at a pond. Several hours later the groundsman came in carrying the child. She had slipped and fallen into the pond. The nursemaid there said that the child must be kept awake because she was in a state of cold shock. Everyone waited all through the night to find out what would happen to her. A false rumour had been spread that she had died. This would be the first death at Lowood since the typhous that took Helen and so many other girls. By morning, the truth was that she had survived but she was always very weak after that. Jane knew that she had to keep Adele awake and talking to know that she was all right.

"Will you sing to me?"

"I don't feel like singing."

Jane knew that was very bad if Adele turned down an invitation to sing for someone.

"Then we can talk about anything that you want to."

The wind was blowing the rain in on them now. Jane shifted her sitting position. Her soaked dress made her legs feel clammy. She tried to wiggle her toes but she couldn't feel them. She was in danger herself of wanting to sleep until the whole mess was over.

"You said that brook was where you met Monsieur Rochester? Tell me what happened there."

"It was during the afternoon. I wasn't afraid to walk alone yet...something felt different, unnatural. There was a heavy mist."

"Why then, did you go that way, Miss Eyre?"

"I had a letter to post."

The thunder now made the ground vibrate beneath them.

"Then Pilot found you?"

"I heard his bark first before I could see him."

Jane rocked her student to keep her calm.

"Then he came out of mist, this large bear of a dog. I feared that I would be attacked. He...ran past me. I watched him go."

Jane continued to speak through quivering lips. She didn't want to let her teeth chatter.

"He disappeared back into the mist?" Adele wanted her to continue.

"Before he did, I heard the call of a great beast behind me and turned to see the large horse raring above."

"Mesrour?"

"Yes, the rider fell before me. He..." Jane decided to omit the curse used by the stranger. "He tried to stand. Then he saw me there. His peculiar dark eyes had many expressions before he spoke."

"What expressions?"

"It's not easy to describe to you. There was shock, anger, then somehow a recognition even though we had yet to meet."

"That does not make sense."

"It shouldn't. I helped him to stand, to reach his horse."

"How did you do that?"

"He placed his arm across my shoulder and I held him around the waist."

"You should look like lovers then." Adele's laughter came out weak.

"Don't be ridiculous. I was helping a gentleman in need in the only way that I could."

The memory of the moment gave a Jane a much needed feeling of warmth within her that she tried to hold on to. The rain was starting to fall lighter in the darkness of night.

"What did he say to you?"

"He was odd. He told me to give his regards to Mr. Rochester. Then he was gone."

"I think I know why, Miss Eyre."

"Tell me then."

"In France, if a man takes an interest in a new friend, he will tease them to see how they react."

"No. It was a mere trick...nothing more."

"Then he wanted you to call him Monsieur Edward, instead of his father's name?"

"No matter, that is what happened. We will wait a bit longer, then we can go the bridge soon."

Jane thought about what Adele meant in her childish way of thinking. The girl ceased to say anything more about it. They both drifted into a dangerous calm sleep in their dark hideaway.


	3. Running Into Darkness

When dinner was over and everyone except for Mr. Rochester had eaten their fill. They came to the main hall to relax and tell stories about their past storm experiences. Rochester's little anxiety turned into a volcano of worry in an instant when he did not see his Jane or Adele sitting where they should've been. He knew, everything that was troubling his being led to wherever they were right now.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I must take leave to attend to matters of great concern now." He mustered a fast explanation.

Before he reached the kitchen, Mr. Eshton had joined him in the corridor.

"Dear friend, you look ashen. May I offer my assistance?"

"Perhaps."

Mr. Rochester rounded the corner into the kitchen where he found the head housekeeper drinking tea by the fire.

"Mrs. Fairfax, where is my governess and the child?"

"I thought that they went directly to the main hall for refreshments since it was too hot for dinner in here this evening."

"No! They are not there."

Mr. Rochester left the frantic housekeeper and maids in that room and went directly to the part of the house where Adele, Sophie and Jane's rooms were. His strides were wide and fast. Mr. Eshton followed at a trot to keep up. They found Sophie alone in her room sewing.

"Sophie, where is Adele and her teacher tonight?" Mr. Rochester demanded in Francais.

Mr. Eshton was familiarized enough with the French language to follow their conversation interpreted to English in his mind.

"They had gone outside to look at leaves on trees, Monsieur. I thought they were back."

"They...are...outside. In this cursed storm alone!"

Mr. Rochester said with certainty, not meaning it as a question. Mr. Eshton thought his friend might collapse into a chair. Instead, the master of the house turned on his heels and ran towards the stables at the end of the house.

"Robert!" He shouted.

They found the stable-master polishing a saddle at his station.

"Prepare my horse at once and one for Mr. Eshton."

"Sir, are you sure you want to be out in that weather?"

"Do as I say!" Rochester's tone of voice was on the edge of holding composure.

"Yes, Sir." Robert took a black bridle off the corner post.

Mr. Rochester got two riding cloaks from a cabinet and gave one to Mr. Eshton.

"It will be dangerous. The roads can get impassable and the brook floods with a swift current. I will not ask you to..."

"Never mind that, I am equally worried for those young ladies out there in the dark..."

"No, you cannot be _equally_ worried for you don't know the depths of my innermost concern that only they exist within. I will do anything to get them back no matter what it takes."

"I understand, friend. I study human relationships and comprehend them better than most people. I'll ride into the storm tonight."

Robert came running up with a saddled Mesrour trotting behind him. A stable boy had a horse ready too. The men spurred their horses out into the thunder, lightening and torrents in the darkness.

They had no idea which way the teacher and her student had gone. They were prone to be in the lower gardens yet they should have been able to return to the house before the storm from there. Mr. Rochester knew that Jane was apt to wander in all directions across the estate's grounds, even as far out as the moors. He couldn't think straight, the storm was terrible, his horse was very spirited and lunged forward with every strike of lightening and burst of thunder. The riders did not find them in the gardens. Their next place to go was the southern side of Thornfield. Mr. Eshton shouted out a reminder that Sophie had said they were planning to gather leaves. Mr. Rochester thought of several likely places they could've gone. He missed Jane incredibly. He thought of the moment that they had first met, of the strange energy that held them together during their walks across his estate. He concentrated on that energy now to find her. Maybe it was the driving rain that caused him to think of the waterfall at the far side of the western hill. He turned Mesrour sharply and Mr. Eshton nearly fell from his horse while trying to keep up. The main bridge was flooded out. The men reigned their horses at full run alongside the overflowing edge of the brook.


	4. Saved from the Storm

Let her sleep, Adele thought over and over. She was thinking about herself as though she was on the outside looking down and reasoning with the torments of nature. Cold, damp, the sound of a raging brook that grew louder as though it was getting closer. Let her sleep. Her little eyes revealed only glimpses of their bleak circumstances as she drifted in and out of waking. The sound of rapid water was heavy as horses hooves. No, that was horses that she heard. They were coming closer. Adele urged her little form that she looked down on to build up strength, to alert the riders. She attempted to lift her arm, it felt too weak and cold. There was another arm over it. That's when Adele remembered that her teacher was there with her. Jane Eyre had not spoke for some time. She was asleep too. Adele remembered what she had said about sleep being dangerous out here. Out of fear for her teacher, Adele took hold of herself again and found the will to get up and call out in the direction of the horses and their riders.

"Au secours! Help us!" The child cried out from the other side of the water.

The riders did not hear her, the horses continued further on.

"Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît!" Adele would not give up calling.

The lead horse came to a sudden halt. The two men couldn't seem to see anyone in the darkness.

Adele looked back at Jane. She was more than asleep, she did not stir at all. Adele was very afraid for her.

"Please help us!"

Mr. Rochester heard his little ward. He could not see her until a small form was coming closer to the water.

"Adele, stay back from there! I will reach you."

His black steed needed very little urging to enter the heavy current. Mr. Eshton's horse could not be persuaded to follow. Fear gripped Mr. Rochester from within when he realized that the child was alone. The horse reached the other side.

"Where is Jane?"

"Miss Eyre is asleep under the fallen oak. I cannot wake her."

He leaped from the horse and sunk into the mud where the child stood. He took her hand and they raced to the broken down tree at the top of the bank.

"Miss Eyre...talk to me. Jane!" he pleaded as he took her limp cold form into his arms.

"We are very tired, Monsieur."

Mr. Rochester said nothing, he could not speak. The child followed him as he carried the unconscious woman over to his horse. He held Jane very carefully as he climbed on to the saddle then he pulled her up in front of him. As he held her steady with one arm, he reached down with the other to lift Adele up behind him. She kicked at his leg as she tried get footing to climb up. It hurt like the devil. The weather experienced horse was calm as it started back into the creek.

"Adele, hold on very tight to my coat. Do not let go for any reason."

"Oui, monsieur."

When they reached the other side. Mr. Eshton met them and Adele was passed over to ride with him. The rain had subsided to a mere shower and silver glimpses of moonlight in the clouds indicated that the storm was finishing. Eshton talked to the child to keep her awake and to help the time to pass. Mr. Rochester held his beloved friend secure with both arms. He could hardly bear to look into her tired face in the pale moonlight.

"Jane, listen to me. We're almost home. I will keep you safe and warm there. You must know that, tell me that you do, say it now."

No response, not even a shiver in the cold mist that enfolded them. A stable boy came riding on a chestnut mare.

"Master, I see you have found them safe and sound."

"Ride to Millcot, fetch the doctor at once. Be mindful of the bridge, it was flooded out."

Rochester commanded.

"Yes, sir." The boy and horse disappeared in the fog.

Many guests from the party were waiting at the main entrance as the small group returned.

"Eshton, take the little girl to her nursemaid. I will take Miss Eyre to Mrs. Fairfax's chambers on the other side of the house."

"Very well. I am much relieved to see them safe now."

"Thank you, sir."

Mr. Rochester rode in by way of the back arch where lanterns were lit high upon the walls. He felt her stir within his arms.

"Jane."

"Hmm, no."

"Jane."

"I cannot sleep, not now."

He laughed more so from sheer joy than amusement at her delayed thoughts.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. You're here with me."

"Where is here? Who has brought me?" Her eyes opened halfway. It was evident that she wasn't at full awareness.

"Can you see where we are?"

"Of course, it is Thornfield Hall."

He held her up closer to his face so that she could see better.

"My friend, do know who I am?"

Jane's eyelids lifted, a smile spread over her face like a sunrise taking over the sky.

"Edward."

"Oh, Jane. You have me, of course."

He pulled her in tight until her face was against his shoulder. Her small hand took hold of his arm.

A clatter of footsteps against the stones of the hall floor was getting louder. Someone was coming.

"Master! You have found them, praise the Lord!" Mrs. Fairfax came running forward.

Mr. Rochester steadied Jane as he reluctantly dismounted their horse. As he helped her down, she came to with awareness. She looked around frantically.

"Sir, where is Adele! She was with me..."

"Calm, Miss Eyre. She is safe with Sophie now. She will be resting in her bed very soon as will you."

"I'm sorry, I..."

Jane was still very weak. Mr. Rochester held on to her as he helped her to get to Mrs. Fairfax's chambers to be looked after.


	5. Wandering Too Far

Jane awoke to beams of sunlight coming in through her window. She sat up too fast and felt dizzy. When her mind had settled, she realized what a blessing it was to be warm and dry in her own room.

"Oh, Miss Eyre, you must lay back down and rest."

Mrs. Fairfax was sitting in a chair at her bedside.

"No, I'm fine now. May I have some water to drink?"

The kind housekeeper gave her a glass of water. Jane tried to put the pieces of her memory together from last night's events as she sipped slowly. The storm. A chill wind. Adele shouting. Horses running through darkness. Mr. Rochester was there. Her room. The doctor arrived. Exhaustion. Nothing more.

"What day is this, Mrs. Fairfax?"

"It's only the morning after a stormy night. You have slept very few hours as it is."

"Adele, she is well?"

"As to be expected, she is resting under Sophie's care. The doctor has been in to see her too. He says that you both should spend the day in bed rest."

"That will not do for me. Mr. Rochester, is he well?"

"He is well indeed. He has been by to check on the child and you almost every hour..."

There was a knock at the bedroom chamber door. "That is likely him now."

Mrs. Fairfax went to open the door and stepped outside of it. Jane could hear low voices speaking in the hallway. She pulled her blankets up further as she strained her ears to listen. The heavy footsteps walking away told her for certain that it was the master of the house. Mrs. Fairfax returned.

"I will leave you to prepare your breakfast now. You shall not be disturbed until the food is ready."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fairfax."

She watched the housekeeper leave. When Mrs. Fairfax was gone, Jane got out of bed and steadied herself before selecting a dress to put on. She was eager to put the whole situation behind and get back to work even though her student would be taking a rest today.

Mrs. Fairfax had to seek out Jane to find her in the classroom.

"My word, you are persistent." The elderly lady dropped the breakfast tray on Adele's study desk. "The master will not be pleased when he finds out."

"Must you inform him of my whereabouts?" Jane asked as she spread out a map intended to be used in the child's next geography lesson.

"He checks on you every hour. You will be lucky to have more than fifteen minutes before he comes back."

"He will not, now that it is day. There will be business to attend to." Jane assured herself more than Mrs. Fairfax.

"I hope for your sake that you are right, Miss Eyre."

"Was...was he angry last night, when he brought us back?"

"Oh no. He was alarmed, concerned. You really should take time to rest before you talk to anyone about last night."

"Before I talk to Mr. Rochester?"

"Yes, once he knows that you are awake, he will come for you."

"Then he should find me working at my job."

"Suit yourself." Mrs. Fairfax started to walk away. "I want you to know how pleased I am that you and little Miss Varens are safe and recovering, call me if you need me."

"Thank you."

An hour passed. Jane found herself relieved and yet disappointed that the master had not come to the classroom. She tried to read a book on avian biology that she had borrowed from the main study room. The meaning of several sentences had to be reread because her mind was trying to put together the memories from last night that kept elusive. Two hours went by, he had not visited her. She resolved that she would be undisturbed for he must be away on business. She slammed the book shut and went to the window to look across the land.

"Dare to go out there today and I will hold you back myself."

Jane was startled back into awareness of where she was.

He was standing in the doorway.

"Sir, I ask your forgiveness for putting Adele and yourself at risk."

He came forward until he stood next to her at the window.

"And Mr. Eshton...and yourself, Jane. What the devil were you thinking?"

Jane wanted to step back and yet she needed to be bold to explain her situation. She stood her ground before him.

"The weather was fine and clear when we left. I wanted to explain where we were going to Mrs. Fairfax. I had failed to find her. It was poor judgement. I realized that, when Adele and I were on the other side of the western hill and we heard the storm approaching. I take all responsibility."

Mr. Rochester crossed the room and closed the door. He stood between it and Jane. She felt like a cornered cat.

"Jane, if you would take _blasted_ responsibility for yourself, then why aren't you resting as ordered by the doctor?"

"I want to work now. I am quite well as you can see."

"No! I say you are not!"

"I tell you that I am."

He returned and stood very close to look at her face to face.

"Then why is your complexion pale, your eyes tired and your shoulders limp? This is not like you. I am concerned about the state of my governess. Why must I always worry about you?"

"I feel very much like myself."

"Really? The way you addressed me was very uncharacteristic last night."

 _He was using that tone of voice again_. She could not be certain if he was in earnest or in mere jest.

"Have I been disrespectful to you, Sir? I did not mean to..."

He bit his lip as he smiled as if to hold in a laugh from amusement.

"No, Jane. You simply addressed me by my name when I needed to know that you were awake and aware of your surroundings."

"Yes." She started to recall that moment. "You asked me questions. I saw Thornfield, then I saw you. Mr. Rochester, no wait..." she remembered now. "I was fitful with exhaustion, I should not have..."

"Used my given name - Edward?" His left eyebrow lifted. "Jane, I appreciate...no cherish your candor at times like that. There are precious few who strive to be as honest as you do. Like now for example when you admit that you have were fitful and tired. You concede that I am right. Good lord, I have missed our talks these past few weeks of separation."

"I know that I seem very young and careless to you, Sir. It is not my intention..."

"To distress me? To distract me from my carefully structured way of life? Well, you have failed miserably at that, Miss Eyre. You still have a lot yet to learn."

Jane turned to look out the window and steady her hands on the warm cut stone of the sill.

"I admit, I want to learn more. Perhaps that is why I am often prone to wander away."

He placed his hand next to her's on the sill without touching it.

"I know, Jane. I can see your wandering spirit growing within you. Years of trying to control and placate my own spirit has proven what a dangerous venture wondering too far away can be."

"Too far away from what, Sir? I have no family ties, my job is my home, the bonds of friendship that I have made cross the lines of appropriate nature, especially concerning you and soon that is all to change and where will I be?"

Jane could sense the weight of his stare without meeting it. Her eyes stayed fixed on the unknown horizon across the Rochester grounds.

"You inquisitive elf, do not change the subject. You cannot hide your youthful wanderlust from me. We are alike, Jane. In our thoughts, in our wandering ways... "

His laughter was light and yet Jane could feel the weight of his words better than hearing it for he spoke very close to her ear.

"You are wrong, Sir. There is a difference in us."

He made no attempt to move away as he let her intercede.

"Even though you should wander out into the world, you would do so in the safety of your trappings of luxury and the company of others of your status. Whereas I step out in faith to embrace what is new, fresh, unknown and to meet whomever I should cross paths with whatever their station may be."

Jane knew that she was being too bold yet her feverish mood had set something off in her.

"This life of luxury as you say, it holds no safety and security. Everyday, Jane, is a balancing act that is fraught with risk. I did not go out looking for new and unknown things, I was forced into them!"

His voice was lifted in a cool rage. Jane turned her face towards his. He lowered his head and his tone of voice with a resigned calm.

"Someday soon, you will know what I mean."

Jane thought to herself that he meant she would find out in her own future experiences. Yet, she knew that there was something that he wanted to tell her. His demeanor now was like before when he had told her about Adele's mother in Paris.

"I am sorry. I should not have been so direct. I am very happy to be here at Thornfield at the present." Jane conceded in truth.

He raised his head until his eyes fixed upon hers. He seemed so tall and strong before her and yet so in need of making their connection work again. She felt as dizzy as before when waking.

"Sir, I will follow your advice and take a rest now."

Her knees went weak as she tried to pass him. He reacted by placing his arm around her waist to hold her up. He gently raised her right arm over his head and across his shoulders. He had to crouch down oddly as they left the classroom. Beyond the doorway, he took her up to carry her the rest of the way. Jane felt more secure in that moment than she ever had in her whole life. She didn't want to let go of this sensation and wished that he did not want to _let go_ either.

"Now stay here. I shall be here when you are revived."

Mr. Rochester laid her on the bed and placed a blanket over her. He used a soothing tone of voice that was strangely seductive to her.

"As always, I am waiting until you are ready, Jane Eyre."

"Thank you, Mr. Rochester. You have shown me that there is a place that I never want to roam too far away from after all."

The end.


End file.
